


Before Sunrise

by chocobo_lolz



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: (mild), Breathplay, Demisexual-ish Barba, Established Relationship, M/M, Mediocre writing, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trusting Relationship, attentive lover, author is a sap, difficulty orgasming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobo_lolz/pseuds/chocobo_lolz
Summary: Rafael groans into his pillow as the alarm next to him blares. It’s indecently early, not even light out yet, and it feels wrong to be staring into the darkness of the room and think “morning.”Behind him, Sonny whispers, “Babe, turn that off for me?” and Rafael would rejoice in the silence if it weren’t for Sonny’s firm grip in his hips.He knows he’s not going to get away with just going back to sleep.  Not with the way Sonny is nuzzling his face into the back of his neck and pressing his morning wood against his ass.





	

Rafael groans into his pillow as the alarm next to him blares. It’s indecently early, not even light out yet, and it feels wrong to be staring into the darkness of the room and think “morning.” 

He’s not even the one who needs to be up this early. 

Behind him, Sonny whispers, “Babe, turn that off for me?” and Rafael would rejoice in the silence if it weren’t for Sonny’s firm grip in his hips. 

He knows he’s not going to get away with just going back to sleep. Not with the way Sonny is nuzzling his face into the back of his neck and pressing his morning wood against his ass. 

“Nnnnnn it’s too early” Rafael whines into his pillow, but he still pushes his ass back against his boyfriend and groans happily when the grip on his hips tightens and aids the movement.

They just had sex like… 2 ½ hours ago. In order to get the weekend off Rafael had to work late last night and he didn’t get to Sonny’s until 3am. Rafael should have just gone home, even though he hasn’t slept in a bed without Sonny in nearly 4 months. If he had done that he wouldn’t have been tempted to wake the man up and goad him into a lazy, sleepy fuck that still managed to border on the rough side.

Sonny bites gently at his shoulder, through his soft t shirt, and rolls Rafael fully onto his stomach. “Payback’s a bitch, Rafi,” he murmurs, not unkindly, into his hairline. Large hands run up and down his back, along his sides, they pause to knead at a sore spot at the base of his back. It feels way too nice. Rafael could go back to sleep during this, and Sonny would leave him be and not hold it against him, because he’s good like that. 

But Sonny is too good to do that to. 

Rafael pushes his ass into the air and mummers out snippily “Hurry it up, the sooner you leave the more time I’ll have to sleep.”

Sonny wastes no time and peels down Rafael’s sweatpants. 

He’s still sore. They haven’t really spent much down time together in the past few weeks, just work and sleep and hasty breakfasts. And the frustration of it has amounted to a lot of desperate, quick and dirty encounters. Last night being the culmination of it all, when Rafael rode Sonny with all he had until the man woke up enough to fuck him good and hard into the mattress.

So yeah, the spit slick fingers pushing into him feel just the right kind of painful, and Rafael is still prepped from last night mostly so he encourages Sonny to just get on with it. The condom lube should be enough, and Rafael has always liked the rough friction of dryer sex.

When Sonny pushes in its perfect. It always is. There aren’t many people Rafael has loved like this and it makes the biggest difference, Rafael hates to admit he’s wasted a lot of his life having sex he didn’t care for. But with Sonny it's just the opposite, even now he’s bone tired and still recovering from last night, it's not likely he’ll be able to come from this, but he still wants it. He wants it so much, he’s so wound up and over sensitive and Sonny’s hot uneven breath on the back of his neck is so lovely. 

Sonny starts to move and Rafael flinches when he brushes against his sore prostate. “Alright?” He asks, immediately stopping, if it weren’t for Rafael reaching back to get a death grip on his hip, he’d probably be pulling out right now.

“Fine, just sensitive, don’t stop.” 

Sonny tentatively thrusts again and Rafael revels in the borderline-uncomfortable pleasure, but every other thrust feels amazing so he encourages his lover to let go. He demands “harder” even as they reach and pass the point where Sonny’s force meets Rafael’s complete satisfaction. But Rafael knows Sonny still needs reassurances that he can take it, so he asks for more until Sonny relaxes. 

“Let’s turn over,” Rafael suggests and Sonny happily complies. He gets a pillow for Rafael’s hips and fusses over their position, and Rafael must look smitten because when he catches Sonny’s eye a sleepy but genuine smile breaks out on his face. They kiss as Sonny pushes back in, with a little extra lube, and his angle is better this time. Rafael’s body sings as the pressure on his prostate jolts spikes of pleasure through his limbs out to his fingertips and deep in his gut. 

Rafael enjoys the sensations, the over sensitivity, lets it wash over him. He knows it won’t lead to a real end this time, but that doesn’t mean he wants it to stop. Oh he really doesn’t want it to stop.

He grabs Sonny’s ass and just holds on, turned on out of his mind thinking about how good this must look. Skinny, long, Sonny lying on top of him, pounding into him with his powerful naked legs, as Rafael gropes his perfect round ass cheeks and wraps his legs desperately against the back of his thighs.

Sonny buries his face into Rafael’s neck and thrusts a little harder. Rafael gasps out “yes” and gets a gentle scrape of teeth against his collarbone as a reward.

Sonny is close, his thrusts are getting completely arrhythmic and desperate and Rafael wants to watch him come undone. 

He grips Sonny’s ass in little pulses and encourages him in deeper, moving one hand up to Sonny’s hair “That’s it baby, don’t wait for me” Sonny groans and Rafael pets his hair sweetly, alternating in some gentle hair pulling. His boyfriend whines against his neck and thrusts into him desperately. “You fucked me so good last night, let go baby, you deserve this.” 

Sonny pants out “Rafi, you feel so good,” voice hungry and lovely. 

“I know baby,” Rafael coos “you’re so good, you’re always so good to me, come for me, come on” 

Sonny thrusts one last time, deep, and finishes with a satisfied groan. Rafael loves the feel of lover’s muscles tensing, and the way his face goes slack with pleasure. And then he goes bone limp on top of Rafael and just breathes into his neck for a moment.

Rafael remembers how tired he still is and wishes Sonny could stay a little longer, but just as he longs for more time, Sonny pulls out and tosses the condom. He leans back in and Rafael raises his hand to stop him from reaching for his erection.

Sonny pauses and raises an eyebrow. Rafael has refused to be touched like this only once before but apparently Sonny is smarter than Rafael gave him credit for because he lowers his hand down to his hole.

And yeah, Rafael could definitely go for being fingered for a bit. 

And then Sonny spreads out his right hand and closes it gently around Rafael’s throat. 

Oh.

Sonny doesn’t move away, even when Rafael clearly looks surprised, and just waits for permission or rejection. His fingers dip shallowly in and out of Rafael’s hole. 

If they do this, if they time it right, with the oxygen rushing back into his blood and Sonny’s fingers against his prostate maybe Rafael will be able to come. 

Sonny doesn’t want to choke Rafael out of some kink or show of dominance, not really, he just wants to make Rafael feel good. Not for the first time Rafael feels an overwhelming flood of fondness wash through him. Sonny is the only person he trusts enough to do this with.

He nods his consent.

“Put your hand on my arm and tap twice if you want me to stop for any reason and I will immediately.” Sonny flexes his grip but still doesn't squeeze, “practice for me”

Rafael does.

“Perfect,” he says and turns his focus over to finger Rafael. It’s good, Sonny has long fingers and knows how to tease Rafael just right. Sonny’s fingers are enough to get him going any day, but with his other hand still curled gently around his throat the anticipation makes it that much better.

He isn’t nervous, not with Sonny, and when his boyfriend finds the perfect way to curl, push and drag his fingers to get his body singing with pleasure, Rafael knows it’s time for Sonny to tighten his grip.

Sonny still gives a verbal confirmation, and then he’s got an only semi painful grip on Rafael’s throat and all the air is blocked off from his lungs. Rafael doesn’t fight it, he knows that's a recipe for disaster, he closes his eyes and focuses on the sensations of Sonny’s hands on him. 

It feels like he’s underwater almost, but better. More like a sex dream where he’s floating in the warm ocean and about to come if only he’d just wake up. Sonny finger fucks him a little rougher and he gasps for a breath that won’t come and feels equal parts turned on and panicked.

Just two taps, he’s two taps away from a delicious breath of fresh sex scented air, but he doesn’t take the out. He heaves, unsuccessfully, two more times and wriggles against Sonny’s fingers. 

Ten more seconds, he can take ten more seconds of this and then he’ll take the breath. But he needs more, for now, a little more sensation, a little rougher of a thrust against his prostate, he needs to feel Sonny’s warm sweaty palm choke him out for a little bit longer and then-

Sonny releases his grip.

Rafael immediately takes in the air. It’s cool and perfect in his lungs, and his head is swimming, floating, with dizzy pleasure. Sonny twists his fingers inside Rafael a few more times and finally, finally, he finds his release. He feels far away and hazy, but the pleasure of his climax is grounding, it’s the only part of his body that actually feels real. 

When Rafael blinks out of his daze, and the pillow beneath his head starts to feel tangible, Sonny is looming over him with a dopey, loving, smile. 

“I bet you’re real proud of yourself right now,” Rafael teases, closing his eyes again, and relaxing. He feels Sonny’s lips brush against his forehead, and then the sweat slick hairs on his head are being pushed back. 

“Would it be too mushy if I said I was more proud of you, Rafi?” 

Rafael cracks a smile but doesn’t bother opening his eyes “Yes.” 

“Alright, I won’t say it then,” There’s an audible smile in his voice. Rafael pulls him down to line their bodies up firmly against one another. “That was alright though right? I didn’t wait too long or press too hard or-”

“It was perfect Sonny, relax. I would have told you if there was anything that needed adjustment. Now cuddle me for five more minutes before your second alarm goes off.” 

Sonny happily complies with the request and nuzzles his nose against his bicep. His heart swells. They’ve spent a lot of time apart, and in a few minutes Sonny is going to leave again to drive upstate to set-up for his cousin’s wedding. Rafael will join him in the evening for the event of course, and they’ll spend the whole weekend together, in a nice giant hotel bed or with Sonny’s loving family, but even that feels too far away. 

Rafael squeezes Sonny tighter against him and enjoys the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to contribute to this fandom for a while now because I'm so obsessed with this show. Smut wasn't exactly what I had in mind but it seems that is what happened.


End file.
